thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayer Braiton
Information Name: '''Ayer Braiton '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''1 '''Appearance: Ayer has elegant wavy Almond Brown hair that falls just below her waist by three inches. One of her bangs hovers over her right eye, paritally covering it. Framed by her curved bangs, are frigid ice cold hollow blue eyes, no emotion shown. Not until.. that day. She has a tall lean curvy body that stands at five feet, nine, accompanied by lightly darkened skin. 'Personailty: '''Ayer is very mysterious. Not many people know much about her. She can be dark during sad times, and vice versa. Ayer loves to sneak up on people and observe them so she can learn more about them. Nobody knows why she acts this way. Only she knows. Ayer is also very.. ''bloodlusting. ''Ayer is very mysterious and steathly. Barely anyone knows anything about her and prefers to avoid her all costs. She enjoys the usually bloodcurdling screams of others as she tortures them to death. She loves watching slow painful deaths, and loves to be feared. Some know her as the District Murderer, causing mysterious murders that no one can trace. But those who do, usually die before they can do anything about it. Ayer is very cold and threatening, at most times she shows no emotion unless she's murdering someone (or she's around Ryker. Don't tell her I said that, she'll probably kill me!). '''Weaknesses: '''Although Ayer is quick and stealthy, she still has some weaknesses. Ayer is a slow swimmer, but can still swim good enough that she can't drown easily. The only type of close combat Ayer is good at is hand-tohand combat, besides that, she prefers doing things from long range. She does have some exprience with a sword, but prefers a knife or spear. She is also very vunerable when she gets strange visions. These visons have been happening since she was born, but no one knew what to make of it. In these visions, she often gets glimpses of the future, sometimes of the past, and sometimes it's her subconscious is trying to warn her of something. Either way, in this state she is ''very vunerable, due to the fact that she usually stops moving altoughter during this and she cannot see what is going on around her, only what's in the vison. She has a loose grip on this and sometimes it slips out at most unwanted times, maybe causing her death. '''Strengths: '''Besides her stealth, agility, flexiblity, and aim, Ayer still has some pretty good strengths. She is unbelievably quick and has a strong grip. What she lacks in physical strength she makes up with wit. Ayer is very intelligent and will do anything for knowledge. Here's a tip, if you ever try to bribe Ayer to kill someone for you, use knowledge as bait, only resorting to money or power if she denies this (which is most unlikely). '''Fears: '''There are only two things she fears, only one of them she'd admit herself. The second one she wouldn't tell a soul. First, she's ereuthophobic, and second, she's afraid of the Archer brothers dying. (Dustin and Ryker) '''Token: '''Ayer's token resembles her personailty alot. This was stolen from Ryker when she attacked him first acknowledging his presence in her hideout. Half of a Ying Yang pendant, the ying half. Ryker purposely dropped it, but Ayer has no knowledge of this. Now, she wears it all the time. Ryker has the other half, the yang. He wears under his shirt, but the cord that connects to it is usualy always visble, unless he covers it with his jacket, which he later gives to Ayer as a birthday present, along with a note. This will be explained in the backstory. '''Alliance: '''Ayer will probably ally with no one unless Dustin or Ryker vouleenter (which is very likely). She won't alert everyone of their alliance, but will only conspire with them in hidden places throughtout the pre-ceremonies. Along with this, Dustin and Ryker will also be allied with the Careers, but around the last eight, will probably betray them and kill some of them off before the run off to find Ayer, who will probably be either, slowly murdering some unlucky tribute, or hiding in the trees. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Ayer's strategy will be similar to what is written in alliance. She'll gather supplies quickl for herself, before she runs away and hides in the trees, proned to the fact that she is a good climber. '''Games Strategy: '''Ayer will most likely be near the Career camp, monitoring them to one, make sure Dustin and Ryker don't betray her, and two, keep the plan together. If there are multiple victors, Ayer will do anything to make sure she, Ryker, and Dustin end up as victors. If they're is only one, she will either try to find a way to escape the arena, or in the end probably sacrifice herself so the one Archers can become the victor. '''Please note, '''that this scenario is very rare because this is usually out of persona for her. Backstory Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Unfinished Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh